


All it took was one shot / Now you're down on the floor

by Mossy_Bench



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossy_Bench/pseuds/Mossy_Bench
Summary: Orson escorts Galen to his new quarters.





	All it took was one shot / Now you're down on the floor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disgruntled_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_owl/gifts).



Orson wasn't so foolish as to show his back to Galen; they walked alongside each other as they headed to Galen's new quarters in the engineering facility. Orson also wasn't so foolish as to think they would ever be side by side again. But better to lead than to fall behind, as Galen had done. What a waste. Orson would try his utmost to make use of him.

"Do me a favor," Galen said, "and don't visit."

Orson smiled. It made no difference. Galen was his now, no matter the distance between them. "I'd do anything for an old friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "You're Mine (The Chase)" by Meiko (which is hilariously fitting for this pair).


End file.
